


Another Quick Fuck

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Reunited and It Feels So Good, angsty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho is already in bed when someone decides to join him, and it's not Changmin needing comfort.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Kudos: 1





	Another Quick Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yunho was almost asleep when his bed dipped. He did his best not to move, because Changmin only slipped into bed with him when he was feeling particularly lonely. It was better for him if Yunho said nothing, because Changmin would deny missing Jaejoong.

An arm wrapped around his stomach and Yunho hissed in surprise. Changmin didn’t cuddle. Ever. He laid down, stiff and firm, and then slept and woke up the same way. Some nights Yunho didn’t even know he had a bed companion.

When lips pressed against his bare shoulder, Yunho yelped in surprise and flipped around.

It wasn’t Changmin in his bed.

“Su?”

Junsu giggled. “Hey, Yunnie.”

Yunho grabbed his neck, yanked him forward and kissed him. Questions (why are you here, what the hell, how did you sneak in) and their answers bubbled in his brain, but he could ask them later.

Junsu groaned and let himself be pulled against Yunho’s chest. His arms wrapped around Yunho’s back and Yunho rolled over and pinned Junsu beneath him. It’d been months, maybe even a year since Yunho had seen Junsu. Their text messages were brief, their phone calls secret and full of panicked whispers of affection. Yunho missed Junsu’s laughter the most.

He moaned Yunho’s name.

Yunho shifted them again until Junsu’s jean-clad legs were wrapped around Yunho’s waist and Yunho had a thigh pushed against Junsu’s hardening erection. Junsu gripped his shoulders and then dragged his hands down Yunho’s back. He hooked his fingers in the band of the boxers, jerking them down to knead Yunho’s ass.

Yunho broke away from the kiss with a gasp, their lips still touching as Yunho rocked against Junsu’s body.

“Take me, Yunho. Now.”

Yunho shivered. He forced himself away, far enough that Junsu could take his clothes off. Yunho rolled to the edge of the bed and snatched lube from the shelf. He finished pulling off his boxers. Less than ten seconds later, they were back in position, with Junsu’s bare legs wrapped around Yunho’s body. Their lips met again, the kiss frantic and needy.

“Hyung,” Junsu whined and lifted his hips, brushing their bodies together.

Yunho’s eyes shut with a moan. He pushed up to his knees and then covered his fingers with a massive amount of lube. It dripped onto Junsu’s thighs. Junsu whimpered and ran his fingers through it before wrapping his own hand around his cock.

“Quick, quick, please, Yunho-hyung.”

Yunho’s eyes crossed as he covered his cock in lube. He pushed two fingers into Junsu’s tight entrance. Junsu moaned and his hips rose. He sped up the strokes from his hand. Yunho pumped his fingers in and out of Junsu, twisting them roughly, spreading them. Junsu continued to whine, and then said, “Okay, okay, okay. Fuck me.”

Yunho had no problem with that. His cock was already jerking from thinking of finally being buried in Junsu’s body again.

Junsu tightened his legs, pulling Yunho closer. Yunho held his cock against Junsu’s entrance and pushed. They both moaned. Junsu jerked up and Yunho fell over him, forcing his way completely inside Junsu. Junsu cried out, hand faltering on his cock. He lifted his ass again, trying to get Yunho to move, but if Yunho moved he was going to come.

“Come, come, please, come. I’m …”

Yunho licked at Junsu’s nipple. Junsu cried out again, and then his body tightened, and he came, pulsing puddles of white onto his stomach.

Yunho waited until Junsu’s chest had stopped heaving, and then he moved, slowly. He knew he wasn’t going to last long. Junsu’s hand clutched at his shoulders, fingers digging into the muscles.

“Miss you so much, love,” Yunho whispered.

“I miss you,” Junsu said.

Yunho kissed him again as his body shuddered and emptied itself into Junsu. They kissed just like that, for long minutes.

“How’d you get in?” Yunho asked.

“Changmin texted me, said your managers went out for the night.”

Yunho grinned. “I was going to tell you, but I didn’t think you were in town.”

“We just got back from Shanghai about five hours ago.”

“I’m so tired of hearing about you three through the news and the internet.”

“Same here. So are you or are you not going to be a gorgeous, gun-toting Marine in Poseidon?”

“Probably not. We have album promotions first.”

“Why hasn’t Changmin’s drama been aired yet?”

“Don’t know.”

“Can I kidnap you and take you on tour to the US with us?”

“Changmin would be mad.”

“Then both of you come.”

“Wish we could.”

Junsu pouted. Yunho smiled and leaned down and kissed him again. He rotated his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Junsu’s body.

“Do we have time for more?” Yunho asked.

“Changmin said he’d knock if management was on its way, or barge in if they decided to come back without telling him.”

“So maybe.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Yunho shifted to his knees, he held Junsu’s legs open, fingers gripped on the back of his thighs. He pulled out and in slowly, watching as he disappeared into Junsu’s body.

“Hyung, please.”

“What?” Yunho said as he continued his slow movements.

There was a soft knock on the door. “You have about ten minutes, fifteen at the most,” Changmin said.

Yunho sighed.

“Now you have to speed up,” Junsu said with a laugh.

Yunho leaned down to kiss him. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you.”

Yunho sped up, snapping his hips forward. He didn’t want to be done in ten minutes. He never wanted Junsu to leave again. His lips shook, as he kissed Junsu’s neck and chest. Junsu’s hands ran down his sweaty back. He whispered something, but Yunho only soaked up the sound of his voice, not what he said. He needed the sound, to remember it. It was all of Junsu he would have after this moment ended.

“The fans tell me to keep the faith,” Yunho whispered to Junsu’s collar bone. “It mocks me from pictures of JaeChun’s tattoos, but I can’t, Junsu. This is never going to end. Or it will end with us separated.”

“We’ll go to the army together, right?”

Yunho nodded. “Of course. In how many years?”

“I’m so sorry.”

Yunho lifted his head to kiss Junsu again. One day, Yunho would be able to take his time, make love to his boyfriend like he used to instead of settling for a quick fuck. At least they were in a bed this time.

He sped up his thrusts, almost unconsciously. If they couldn’t see each other for months again, then Junsu was definitely going to remember him for the next few days. Every time he sat down, and every time he danced, Yunho wanted Junsu to feel him. He pushed up, grabbed Junsu’s ankles and almost bent him in half, slamming into him.

Junsu clutched the headboard with one hand, knuckles white, and cried out, eyes shut. His other hand flew over his cock, stroking faster as Yunho fucked him harder.

“Fuck, Yunho! Hyung!”

“Come, Junsu. Let me watch you come.”

Junsu whined. “I’m trying.”

Yunho pushed his legs further until Junsu’s toes almost hit the headboard. Junsu moaned. His muscles in his thighs and ass clenched and shivered with every powerful thrust. Junsu screamed as he came, adding more white to the mess on his skin. Yunho grabbed his hand and brought it to his mouth, licking the dripping come from Junsu’s fingers. His body shuddered, and pleasure spiked through him again.

He stopped, buried in Junsu’s body and then struggled as he hooked Junsu’s legs around his hips. He scooped Junsu’s up with arms under Junsu’s shoulders, until their bodies were pressed together. With his knees spread, he held Junsu up and continued to fuck him. Junsu kissed and sucked at his neck, arms wrapped around his back. He used Yunho’s body to help lift himself up and down Yunho’s cock.

Their lips met in a messy kiss.

Yunho’s chest tightened with anguish. Junsu was going to leave him again, walk away and who knew when he’d get to see him again?

“Yunho-ah, Yunho.”

Yunho kissed Junsu, moving faster, silencing Junsu until his orgasm ripped through him. He bit down on Junsu’s lower lip and moaned as he filled Junsu up again.

“Guys,” Changmin said, voice panicked. “They just got out of the car out front. They’re talking on the sidewalk.”

“I’ll take the stairs,” Junsu said. He kissed Yunho, whimpering as Yunho slipped from his body. He climbed off the bed. Yunho fell to his side, propped up on an elbow, and watched as his come slipped from Junsu’s body. Junsu wiped some of it away with a t-shirt and then hurried and dressed.

Yunho wanted to hold him tightly, never let him go, flaunt what they had all over their managers faces, but they couldn’t. Not if Yunho wanted to keep his position at SME.

“I love you,” Junsu said and kissed him briefly.

“I love you. I’ll call when I can.”

“Me, too.”

Junsu threw on his hoody as he left the bedroom.

Yunho winced when the door shut. He moved to the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. A few minutes later, Changmin sat next to him.

“Hyung?”

“I’m okay,” Yunho lied.

Changmin patted his shoulder. “You are. And you’re also still naked. Figured you’d want to shower before our meeting.”

Yunho sighed. “It’s almost midnight and they want to talk now.”

“Yeah. I told them I was coming in to wake you up. Junsu slipped out just in time.”

“Good.”

Yunho did what he always did and buried the feelings for another day. He did not shower. He wanted to smell like Junsu for as long as possible. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. If they wanted him to be dressed nice, they could have meetings at a decent hour.

Changmin smirked at his audacity. They were both about ready to snap.

Yunho smiled back and then led the way to the living room.


End file.
